Network capable electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have network capabilities are getting network capable. With the rapid development and popularization of network capable electronic devices, a wide variety of increasingly sophisticated techniques are being deployed by attackers to take control of electronic devices and obtain confidential information, for example personal and payment data. The development of online application stores also helps cause rapid development, distribution and proliferation of malware applications across the network. The behavior of uncontrollable electronic device or leak of confidential user information and their impact on the user experience may have implications for user satisfaction with the electronic device and/or the network service provider.